Roma
by ElisaM2331
Summary: R-18; Un pretor romano y un esclavo hispano son la pareja mas dispareja que pudiese existir. Y sin embargo, existe ahì, en la ciudad del pecado, en la antigua capital del mundo, secreta, escondida entre las sombras de la noche y ardiente como el fuego salvaje de los ojos verdes del amante hispano. EreRi. Dedicado a CharlyLand
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Lenguaje soez. Situaciones para adultos. Violencia. Sexo explícito.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Pretor:**

 **Magistrado romano, inferior a la autoridad del cónsul. Ejercía jurisdicción en la ciudad capital y en las provincias. Era similar a un juez.**

 **Cónsul:**

 **Magistrado romano del más alto cargo. Se encargaba de la diligencia del estado y el control de la campaña militar.**

 **Hispano:**

 **Individuo proveniente de la tierra de Hispania, la España romana.**

 **Patricios:**

 **Sector alto de la sociedad. Se denominaban "patricios" a los individuos que ostentaban más poder y riquezas.**

 **Plebeyos:**

 **La plebe. La clase baja o media de la sociedad romana. Eran los menos favorecidos cuándo algún cambio social, económico, religioso o militar se efectuaba, que en la época de la República eran para su desgracia, demasiado comunes.**

 **Juno:**

 **La reina de los dioses, esposa de Jupiter, equivalente romana a Hera.**

* * *

No había palabras quizás para describir cuán incorrecto era lo que estaba yo haciendo en esos momentos. Pero francamente no importaba.

Un patricio limpiándole la sangre del cuerpo a un esclavo no era algo que fuese digno de apreciar, por tanto ordené a la servidumbre que fuese conducido al baño. Habían pasado muchas, muchísimas cosas aquella tarde, y seguramente no habría vuelto a casa con vida de no ser por el hispano, fornido y enorme que me había protegido de los asesinos que tiraron la litera en la que viajaba con mi hermana.

-Amo, no debería...—Acallé con la mirada a una criada.

-No pretendas decirme qué puedo y qué no puedo hacer, mujer. Y baja la mirada que no estás ante un plebeyo.—Era raro que utilizara aquel tono con alguien, pues mis deberes cómo pretor de Roma me habían forjado una actitud compasiva y paciente con la plebe, sin embargo en esos instantes la intolerancia de mi familia hacía alguien que nos salvó y protegió a mi hermana y a mí, me enfermaba.

Nuestro baño era el que estaba arriba de las habitaciones de mi hermana, por tanto sería más dificultoso llegar. Ordené que calentaran las termas de la servidumbre, que no eran más grandes que un barril, y solicité a mi hermana paños húmedos y vendajes limpios.

Mikasa me ayudó a conducirlo hasta el baño, dónde luego de desnudarlo, lo hice introducirse al agua humeante. El gimió, apretó los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro. Con los paños, limpie la mugre y la suciedad de sus heridas, y aseé su cuerpo con una meticulosa gentileza acompañando a los paños de jabón. Él se quejó, sin embargo no pareció rehuir de mi tacto, así que luego de ayudarlo a salir de la terma, pedí a Mikasa las toallas secas.

Mi hermana era menor que yo, una chiquilla de trece años, más bondad que cualquier otra cosa y obedeció al instante.—Eres tan gentil cómo dice el pueblo.—Dijo el esclavo mientras recorría sus hombros con la tela caliente.

-No es gentileza, hispano, es agradecimiento.—Le miré.—Desviaste los cuchillos de mi y salvaste a mi hermana de un destino peor que la muerte.

-Hubiese sido suficiente para cualquier romano, echarme una bolsa de monedas.—Bufé.—No soy cualquier romano. Soy hijo de mi madre, y al serlo, se me obliga a agradecer y procurar a quién haya arriesgado su vida para salvar la mía y la de mi hermana.

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, mientras Mikasa preparaba las agujas y los vendajes, sin embargo pude notar que su mirada no se apartó jamás de mi rostro. Y por alguna extraña razón, aquello no me incomodó.—Tus manos son suaves y es muy delicado tu tacto.

-Tu vocabulario es muy rico para ser un simple esclavo.—Él sonrió.—Quizás.

-Necesito que te sientes ahí. Sujeta algo, pues dolerá, debo coser las heridas.

-¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?

Alcé la barbilla, orgulloso.—Estás ante un pretor romano que siguió al César a las campañas. Obviamente sè de que va esto de la sanación.

Pareció ausente. Si la limpieza y el cerrado de las heridas le dolieron, no dio muestra de aquello.

Cuándo quedó vendado, y vestido con una sencilla toga marrón de lana, él me miró. Una mirada verde, extraña y misteriosa.—Si es tu deseo quedarte a mí lado y servirme cómo guardián, eres bienvenido.—Mikasa sonrió, emocionada, a mi lado.

El gigante extranjero alzó las cejas, sorprendido.—¿Lo dices enserio?

-Un miembro de la familia de los Julia no acostumbra bromear, hispano. Obviamente hablo enserio.

No desperdició ni una milésima antes de arrodillarse ante mí y jurarme lealtad.

Esa noche dio inicio la verdadera historia de mi vida, luego de ser salvado por un esclavo hispano que vagaba perdido por las innumerables y eternas callejuelas de la Roma republicana.

* * *

 **Roma.**

 **Capítulo Uno.**

 **Hispano.**

* * *

El esclavo había estado extraviado desde que se apartó de su amo para beber algo de agua, pues el hombre que le había comprado no había permitido que ingiriese líquido alguno luego de haber manchado el borde de su túnica con una salpicadura de comida.

Resultó que esa misma mañana, mi hermana menor y yo salimos rumbo a la villa de mi mejor amiga, Hanji, de la casa de los Zoe que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad para hacerle una visita social y presentar nuestros respetos y los respetos de la familia Julia (mi familia) ante el nacimiento de su primer hijo, un niño de ojos avellanas y sonrosados mofletes a quién llamó Lucio.

Luego de conocer, sostener y mimar al niño, decidí que era tiempo de volver a casa, pues los callejones de Roma eran un sitio peligroso al ocultarse el Sol. Estábamos recorriendo el tramo de una concurrida plaza, cuándo la litera fue derribada y un cuchillo pasó rozándome el rostro al momento de que Mikasa, quién gracias a Juno bendita, había quedado enredada entre las cortinas de la litera, era jalada hacía el exterior.

Supe que eran varios atacantes cuándo un segundo y un tercer cuchillo perforó el colchón delgado de la litera dorada. Logré sujetar a Mikasa por la cintura antes de lograr asir mi espada y herir a uno, para intentar pararme y librarme de la prisión de la litera, sin embargo, mi pierna fue herida al moverme y justo cuándo habían logrado destrozar la tela de las cortinas que vedaban a Mikasa de su alcance, la sangre bañó nuestros rostros.

Logré arrastrarme hacía afuera, para ser alzado por unos preocupados brazos ajenos, sólo para volverme y ver a un gigante de piel oscura y radiantes y furiosos ojos verdes, destrozándole el cráneo al último de los atacantes.

La mujer, una plebeya panadera me limpió la sangre del rostro, mientras que se conglomeraba la gente a nuestro alrededor. Estaban horrorizados ante el espectáculo, y no por la sangre y los cuerpos destrozados, sino por el hecho de que yo, el pretor proveniente de la familia de los Julia haya sido atacado de semejante manera en plena ciudad.

-¡Nos has salvado!—Gritó mi hermana, con la colorida toga rosada manchada de sangre.—¡Hermano Levi, nos ha salvado, nos ha salvado!

Luego de haberme librado de los preocupados brazos de las mujeres que insistían en llamar a mi padre, un cónsul al que no era recomendable molestar por tonterías, cargué a mi hermana y lo guié a él hasta nuestro hogar, dónde fuimos recibidos con molestia por la presencia de un esclavo hispano dentro de la villa.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas de aquello, y tras la parcial recuperación de mi pierna, por la herida infringida con el cuchillo, me encontraba ya, dirigiéndome al edificio del Senado para encargarme de las hileras de demandantes que se aglomeraban ante las puertas del lugar.

Iba a pié, pues luego de haber sido aplastado por una litera, supongo que a pocos les hubiesen quedado deseos de volver a tocar una, y el hispano iba tras de mí, amenazando con la mirada a quién se atreviese cruzarse en mi camino.

-No se trata de asustar a Roma entera, hispano.

-Nunca está de más, pretor.

No me llamaba "Amo" y a pesar de que eso era extraño, no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Yo tampoco sabía su nombre, así que siempre le llamaba así, "hispano"—Luego de mis deberes, podemos ir a comprarte una espada.

-¿No es considerado indebido para alguien cómo usted, pretor?

-Quizás, pero me he pasado las reglas de la sociedad toda mi vida por las pelotas. Una vez más no importará.—Él se echo a reír.

El edificio del Senado estaba lleno a reventar, y luego de larguísimas horas sentado, escuchando a los demandantes y buscando soluciones que ayudasen a los presentes a resolver sus angustiantes, y nunca mejor dicho, angustiantes inquietudes, me dirigí con Eren hasta la callejuela de los herreros.

-En casa tenemos a buenos herreros, pero mi molesto padre ordenó que no fuese forjada ninguna espada para ti.—Relaté, enfadado.—Y ya que él comandó eso, pues bueno, es una suerte que haya tantos decentes herreros en Roma, ¿no es cierto?

El hispano siempre sonreía. O bueno, al menos siempre me sonreía a mí.

Debo decir que a pesar de que yo valorase infinitamente mi soledad, su compañía nunca estaba de más. Le espada que encargué para él era magnífica, ligera y con una curveada hoja, diferente de maneras extremas a las espadas romanas. Le brillaron los ojos verdes al ver el molde.—Leí que los hispanos preferían las hojas curvas.

-Es para tener más oportunidad de decapitar limpiamente.—Dijo el hispano, aún con la mirada cuajada.—¿Enserio será para mí?

-Yo soy un pretor, hispano. Dejé las campañas atrás hace un tiempo, cuándo fui nombrado para ocupar una silla pretoriana. Debo ser pacífico y justo, no es bien visto por la plebe que un defensor de sus intereses ande armado.

-¿Te interesan más las opiniones de la plebe que la de los patricios?

-Haces muchas preguntas—Suspiré.—No es que me interesen las opiniones de ningún bando, simplemente respeto mucho la confianza que ha puesto la plebe en mí, frente a los patricios. Una temporada más aquí te hará entender a qué me refiero. No es bueno llevarle la contra a los de clase alta, sino tienes a alguien quién abogue por ti ante el Senado.

-Y supongo que tú eres ese "alguien", ¿no, pretor?

-Eres un esclavo avispado, sí.—Sonreí.—Mira, aquí viene la vaina de la espada.

El hispano se vio emocionado a mares ante la visión de la simple funda, y luego de dejar el anticipo, decidimos regresar a mi villa. Mikasa ya dormía, y mi padre había comunicado que saldría a Pompeya por razones de comercio, por lo que a pesar de su renuencia, completamente justificada, a mi parecer, me había dejado a cargo.

Ordené una cena sencilla en mi solar, y luego de verificar que las puertas fuesen adecuadamente selladas y los guardias se encontrasen apostados en sus posiciones, permití que la servidumbre fuese a sus aposentos correspondientes a descansar.

Vino, uvas, queso, algo de pan y lomo de puerco ahumado bastó para llenarme, y luego de pasarme varias horas nocturnas dedicado a la lectura, reparé en el golpeteó de mi puerta.—Adelante.

Era el hispano.—He venido a verificar que se encuentre bien, pretor.

Sonreí.—Estoy en mi solar, Eren. Nada me sucederá aquí. ¿Has ido a revisar a mi hermana?

-Duerme profundamente con su ama de cría junto a ella.

Me sentí satisfecho. Si Nanaba, la sirvienta germana, estaba a su lado, significaba que Mikasa dormía completamente a salvo.—Bien, me parece perfecto. ¿Hay algo más que...?

-Quiero solicitar estar junto a usted.—Dijo, presuroso. Lo miré, confundido.—¿No quieres ir a dormir? Es tarde para que estés aún de pié. Los guardias a turno están en sus puestos, no deberías…

-Quiero estar con usted, pretor.

Eso me sorprendió.—Pero...

-No quiero dormir ahí, con ese obsceno carnicero roncando cómo si tuviese una gripe mortal, ni con esa desagradable criada que cree que por llevar aquí más tiempo que yo, puede meter su mano en mi ropa.

-Hispano, ella sólo querrá algo de calor humano.—Dije yo, restándole importancia.—No lo pienses tanto. Eirene es muy bella.

-No lo niego, pero prefiero quedarme con usted.

Por alguna razón, un cosquilleo molesto inundó mi paladar, y un ardor injustificado ascendió a mi rostro.—Si lo que quieres es estar aquí, sentado, viéndome leer pergaminos, pues bien.

-Si, lo prefiero.—Se sentó de inmediato en la silla colocada frente a la mesa.—Se lo agradezco.

Lo miré con brevedad.—Eres un esclavo bastante peculiar, hispano.

-Podría decir lo mismo de usted, pretor.

-¿Yo? ¿Peculiar? ¿En qué? Soy un simple y ordinario ciudadano romano.

Él negó.—No, no lo es. Es un patricio amado por el pueblo. Un pretor justo. Un amo que trata cómo alguien a sus esclavos y no sólo cómo un simple "algo". Y sus manos son muy suaves.

Bufé.—Oh, hispano. Soy simplemente alguien normal, me glorificas demasiado.—Le tendí una copa de vino y la rellené.—Anda, bebe. Bebe y déjame seguir trabajando.

Él obedeció.—El vino de aquí es muy dulce. Y fuerte. Siento embotada la lengua.

-Es porqué es frutal y porque su fermentación es más elaborada. ¿Cómo era el vino en tu hogar?

Sonrió.—Era algo amargo y aguado. Pero al comerlo con frutas era agradable para el paladar.

-Insisto, tu vocabulario es demasiado culto para un simple esclavo.

-Estuve un tiempo en casa de una viuda romana que me enseñó a hablar correctamente.—Frunció el ceño.—Decía que quería fornicar con seres humanos, no con animales que comiesen con las manos y hablasen cómo si tuviesen barro en la…

-Basta.—Dije. Ver su expresión, escuchar su voz y notar el estremecimiento en su cuerpo me hizo sentir incómodo.—No hables de eso, si te atormenta. Bebe más. Iré a traer algo de fruta a la cocina.

Salí de mi solar presuroso.

Me temblaban las piernas y sentía medio adormecida la lengua. Cogí higos, otro montón más de uvas y unos mangos que le tendí en la bandeja.—Guarda el secreto. Padre se enfadará si se entera que llevé comida a un esclavo.

Rió.—Sus secretos están a salvo conmigo, pretor.

Traté de enfocarme en mi lectura, pero la manera en la que Eren comía era casi obscena. Parecía joder con la comida, enrollando su lengua alrededor del mango, o mordisqueando ligeramente los higos. Su mirada no se apartaba de mí. De su barbilla chorreó el jugo de las uvas, y de pronto sentí la entrepierna endurecer ante la visión de su rojiza lengua limpiándose los labios.

-Basta, hispano...

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Para de hacer eso...

-¿De hacer qué? ¿De comer? ¿A qué se refiere, pretor?

Aparté la vista, molesto.—No soy cómo ellas o ellos. No es necesario que me… complazcas de esa manera. Sólo haz bien tu trabajo.

-Protegerlo es mi trabajo, sí.—Se acercó al borde de la silla.—Pero complacerlo es mi deseo. ¿Es que acaso no está permitido?

Negué rápidamente.—No soy así.

-¿Así cómo? ¿No disfruta coger?

-Basta...

-Respóndame. ¿Está nervioso, por qué? ¿Por qué soy un esclavo? ¿Por qué soy un hombre...?

-Sí, exacto. Eres... eres un hombre.

-A mis amos anteriores les gustaba que les complaciera.

-¡Pero yo no soy así! Basta ya con eso...

-Le deseo, pretor.—Dijo en un arranque de osadía. Se puso de pié, cuán alto era y me observó cómo el cazador que observa a una presa. Se espejó del peto de cuero que cubría su pecho y se deshizo de la túnica casi a tirones. Era hermoso, pensé yo, medio atontado por el vino, bullendo ya de deseo.

Pero no podía…

No debía…

-¿Usted no lo hace? ¿Usted no me desea?

Mi nombre era Levi, de la casa de los Julia, hijo de Caius y de su esposa judía, cuyo nombre no lograba recordar. Era el hermano mayor de Mikasa, una niña nacida gracias a la aventura de mi padre con una mujer oriental que murió trayéndola al mundo, un pretor romano, de veinte años que había marchado a las campañas de conquista siguiendo los pasos de Julio César.

Un ciudadano digno y respetado.

No un patricio común y corriente, siempre a merced de sus más bajas pasiones. Era lo que era, era hijo de mi madre, era...

-Sí.—Dije, con la mente perdida y el cuerpo encendido. Con la verga endurecida bajo la tela de lino de mi toga.—Te deseo.

El hispano sonrió.

Arrojó todo lo que había en la mesa de una poderosa brazada, me alzó con una mano y me puso de espaldas contra la superficie helada. Me estremecí, mientras me abría de piernas cómo una cualquiera y esperaba ansioso su intrusión.

Sería esa la primera vez que fuera penetrado, y a pesar de la decepción que mi mente no dejaba de clamar, estaba casi tan deseoso cómo él, que arrancó la tela de mi túnica, desgarrándola, haciéndola jirones, apoyándose sobre mí con un poderoso brazo, mientras se sacaba la polla de entre la ropa con rapidez.—E- _Espera_...—Dije, jadeando de dolor. Había comenzado a invadirme sin nada más que saliva y el dolor de su intrusión fue infinito.

Me miró, confundido.—¿Acaso nunca...?

Apreté los dientes. Le miré con furia.—¡No!

Sus dedos de la mano libre descendieron hasta dónde comenzaba a enterrarse en mí, y masajearon mi entrada con algo de torpeza. Me estremecí de dolor e incomodidad, y agité la cabeza cuándo su verga avanzó otro tramo más.—P-Para… esto está ma… ¡ _AH_!

Se dejó ir con un rápido movimiento que me hizo lagrimear de dolor.—M-Me duele…

-Relájate.—Susurró contra mi oído.—Debo encontrar eso en tu interior que…

Una embestida y lo hizo. Gemí agudamente, rucando mis piernas tras su espalda.—¿Ahí está, cierto?

Asentí. Fuese lo que fuese, provocaba un placer innombrable. Su verga abusó de ese punto con insistencia, sin piedad, sin misericordia. Con mis manos sobre sus hombros y mi culo recibiéndolo de manera más suelta, el hispano no se contuvo.

-¡ _Ah_! ¡Mgh, ah-ahí! ¡ _Ahí_!

Sonrió, satisfecho, antes de susurrarme un " _shhh_..." discreto y cubrir mis labios con su enorme mano. No fue un acto brusco, sino más bien gentil, antes de presionar su palma contra mi boca y embestirme aún con más fuerza. Gimoteé ahogadamente, agité mis caderas y pronto… pronto alcancé un orgasmo que me dejó extraviado dentro de mi propio cuerpo.

El hispano me sonrió, despojo de toda lascivia antes de, quitarme la mano de la boca y, por primera vez en la noche, besarme.

Su aliento era ardiente, sus labios tibios y suaves. Su saliva era dulce y su sabor adictivo—Eren.-Dijo.

-¿C-Cómo?

-Me llamo Eren, pretor.

Jade cuándo movió sugerentemente las caderas.—L-Levi—Respondí.—L-Levi de la casa de los Julia. Sólo… _mgh_ … sólo Levi.

Sonrió.—Ese es un nombre judío.

-Mi madre lo era.—Él se impulsó de nuevo y no pude evitar suspirar.

-La tengan los dioses en su gracia, menuda criatura me vino a poner en el camino.—Y luego de eso, me volvió a coger, ésta vez, poniéndome boca abajo, sujetándome la cadera y embistiéndome sin piedad.—Levi, Levi...—Decía a cada momento, mientras sus manos deshacían mi cuerpo, mientras su verga embotaba mi cordura.

-E-Eren… ¡ _ah_! ¡así, a-ahí! ¡ _Ngh_!

No supe cuántas veces fue que me folló, sólo supe lo bien, lo fabuloso que se sintió. Lo precioso en el hecho de mantenerlo bien fruncido entre mis piernas y empujar mis caderas a su encuentro, para hacerlo internarse más en mí. Lo cálido que se sintió su cuerpo contra el mío, lo dulces que fueron sus labios sobre mi boca, lo placentera, lo enloquecedora que fue su verga arremetiendo contra mí, lo ardiente de su simiente en mi interior...

Al final, estaba reducido a una masa sin aliento, a un cuerpo inerte que por alguna torcida razón se negaba a soltar sus hombros, se negaba a dejarlo salir de mi interior...—Eren.—Repetí en un suspiro. Él me miró.

Y me sonrió.

Y que Juno me guarde, pero esa mirada y esa sonrisa me terminaron por perder.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

 **Será una historia corta sobre la vida de estos dos, que a partir de ya tendrá bastantes reveses.**

 **De los buenos.**

 **Será algo cruda, pues venga ya, están en la época de los romanos.**

 **Eren es un esclavo hispano y Levi un pretor romano.**

 **Espero, de verdad espero que les guste.**

 **CharlyLand**

 **Te mereces el cielo porque The Darkest Seduction es maravillosa. Espero que este fic te guste, es especialmente para ti, Temis.**

 **Te adorro. Sí, con doble "r"**

 **Abrazos,**

 **Elisa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje soez. Lemon. Mucho, mucho lemon.**

* * *

 **Roma.**

 **Capítulo II.**

 **Amantes**

Descubrí que lo que Eren despertaba en mí era más que una irrefrenable pasión cuándo Annie, la hija mitad germana de un patricio allegado a la familia miró a mi esclavo con ojos codiciosos.

Era una joven muy bella, con una fama algo controvertida y con orbes celestes que enamoraban a cualquiera que no gustase expresamente de una buena polla enterrada en el culo, por ello me tensé cuándo se acercó a él y le sonrió, marcando esos hoyuelos encantadores que tanta inocencia brindaban a su rostro pálido—¿Perteneces a los Julia, no es verdad?

Eren no tenía permitido abrir la boca sin mi permiso, pensé, irritado. Cuál no sería mi molestia cuándo aquel presuntuoso esclavo hispano no sólo le habló a aquella furcia de cabellos dorados, sino que también le sonrió con esas sonrisas bonitas que se supone, son sólo mías—Lo soy, mi señora.

-Eres cautivadoramente hermoso, esclavo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-El que vos desees otorgarme—Condenado imbécil, presuntuoso esclavo alzado, lo haría azotar cuándo volviésemos a casa al muy cabrón—Eres más audaz de lo que se esperaría de un simple esclavo, ¿lo sabéis?

-Algo habré escuchado por ahí—Le guiñó uno de sus ojos de esmeraldas antes de sonreírle con travesura—Pero digo sin temor a exagerar que es una de mis muchas virtudes.

-¡Oh, os miráis encantador, Levi, querido mío!—Exclamó Petra, otra patricia allegada, abrazándome con efusividad.

-Se podría decir lo mismo de vos, Petra—Respondí sin apenas mirarla, con los ojos clavados en aquel par que comenzaban ya a tocarme los cojones con aquel descarado coqueteo.

Los ojos dorados de Ral observaron con auténtica curiosidad en mi dirección. Ella lo adivinó en apenas un minuto—No te culpo, Levi. Es demasiada tentación cómo para resistir, te cargues una polla o no—Me besó la mejilla—Id a por él, antes de que esa furcia lo devore tal y cómo ha hecho ya con mi anterior amante.

Le miré, sorprendido—¿Con Auruo…?

-Ajá—Respondió ella con una suave sonrisa—Ya me estaba hartando, más era de mi propiedad y ella lo montó sin mi venía. Y tú esclavo es demasiado cómo para que aguante, así que id a por él y folladlo o dejad que os folle, pero haced que no olvide que os pertenece.

Quizás fue el vino que había bebido, o la rabia que sentía el que Eren se atreviese a coquetearle a alguien delante de mis romanas narices, no lo sé, pero hizo que aceptase que me sentía celoso y determinado en marcar territorio así tuviese presente en aquella fiesta al mismísimo Julio César.

Por lo que me acerqué a ellos y con una sonrisa cargada en veneno clavé mis ojos en Annie. Ella me sonrió—Os felicito, pretor—Dijo—Tu esclavo es excepcional.

-Pienso que exageráis—Dije con amabilidad—Ya que no tenía permitido hablar sin mi autorización.

Ella me sonrió—Ha hecho lo que le he solicitado, Levi. Y me sorprende, habla con pulcritud nunca antes vista por mí en un simple esclavo—Me dedicó una mirada expectante—No ha permitido que le examine, y sentía franca curiosidad en conocer sus medidas.

Eren lucía tenso. No me quitaba la vista de encima, más yo le ignoré—En eso me he sentido agraviada, más le dejo pasar por el hecho de que te pertenece, pretor.

-Sois encantadora.

-No lo dudo. Además, ciertamente no es mi intención fornicar con él, más sentía franca curiosidad en conocer al hombre que os ha causado ya un averno de celos—Me mareé.

-No entiendo…

-No os apuréis, pretor, os lo ruego. Eren no es de mi interés, al menos no en ese ámbito del cuál no dudo que sea excepcionalmente diestro—Besó mi mejilla, la contraria a la que había besado Petra.—Sólo quería hacerle un favor a nuestra dorada amiga—Le dedicó un coqueto guiño de ojo a Ral, quién ahora se encontraba junto a Hanji. Ambas sonrieron cuál demonios al hacerme ver que me había descubierto por mis propios celos—Quería ver qué tan cierto era aquello de que os habíais enamorado y por ello rechazabas a numerosas patricias que gustosas os darían hijos sanos.

Eren le sonrió una vez más—Muy cierto. Me esfuerzo cada noche por mantenerlo a mi lado y no junto a ésas apretadas zorras de sedas coloridas.

Annie se echó a reír—No pongo en duda vuestra palabra, encantador Eren. Y bien, yo me retiro, que entre vosotros la tensión sexual es tanta que apenas y puedo moverme con libertad—Y se fue, la maldita ésa a reunirse con las otras arpías, dejándome tan desorientado cómo inflamado en celos y en pasión.

-No había venido a coquetearme—Dijo mi esclavo con suavidad.

-Lo sé.

-Sólo ha venido aquí a preguntarme sí es que acaso yo estoy a su lado.

-Lo sé.

-Vuestras amigas son unas arpías—Repuso con una sonrisa.

-Por Juno que lo sé.

-¿Quiere retirarse ahora?

-Es así mi deseo.

-¿Me dejará complacerlo esta noche, pretor?

-Y las muchas otras que le sigan, hispano.

Era increíble lo que tres patricias sin qué hacer habían logrado aquella noche, en ésa aburrida fiesta en el hogar de los Juno. Habían hecho que yo descubriese que Eren era más que un esclavo que me complacía. Que era más que mi guardián, que era más que un hispano con unos ojos de perdición y una boca de pecado.

Era mi amante, me dije, mientras era conducido hasta mi solar.

Era mi amante.

Y quizás estaba enamorado de su cuerpo, de sus ojos o simplemente de lo que me hacía sentir cuándo se hundía muy dentro de mi cuerpo. No lo sabía. No quería saberlo…

-No, no—Dije, parándolo, evitando que entrásemos al solar. Él me miró, ansioso, confundido—A mis… a m-mis habitaciones—Susurré, casi febril, ardiendo en deseos y desorientado ante la revelación que sufrí.

Eso le hizo cogerme por la cadera y llevarme casi a volandas hasta mi alcoba, aquella misma que nos recibió gustosa, iluminada por las velas que cortaban a la oscuridad de una noche calurosa, y que se guardó entre sus cuatro paredes aquel encuentro en el que finalmente me di cuenta de que sí, tenía un amante.

Sí, estaba enamorado.

Y aquella madrugada no solo fornicaría con el esclavo que me complacía voluntariosamente cada noche, sino que me dedicaría enteramente a amar el cuerpo de mi amante, aquel del que estaba profunda y apasionadamente enamorado.

Las sábanas nos recibieron con una tímida caricia pálida y acogedora. Eren me miraba, me miraba cómo nadie, nunca antes y yo hacía lo mismo con él. Me estaba doliendo la entrepierna con punzadas lacerantes y el pecho también y sabía porque. Sabía porque estaba temblando de expectación cuándo él descendió a través de mi cuerpo y apartó las telas de mi toga, y no devoró mi polla de inmediato, sino que llenó de besos mis muslos y de caricias mis caderas.

-E-Eren...—Suspiré, ansioso, perdido entre sus manos—E-Eren…

-Levi—Dijo con su voz ronca, esa voz que me encendía y me moldeaba a su gusto. Dijo mi nombre, besó mi carne y yo me terminé por perder.

Su estocada fue limpia, cuidadosa y profunda, no ansiosa.

Lo sentía, pensé. Lo sentía muy dentro de mí, ahí, ardiente, duro y perfecto. Gemí sin pudor, susurré su nombre y supliqué por más—¡Ngh! ¡E-Eren!—Su estocada no era veloz, más sí profunda. Entraba demasiado, salía demasiado y cuándo regresaba a mi interior lo hacía con un ímpetu sin igual. Dolía y se sentía tan bien que yo mismo me sentía al borde del abismo.—¡A-Ahí!—Grité, cuándo alcanzó ése punto dulce en mi interior, lo miré y tras morder mis labios, supliqué—A-Ahí, ah-ahí E-Eren… ¡A-Ahí!

Eren no respondió, sólo se lanzó a devorar mi boca y obedecer, acometió con una brusquedad desbordante, supurante de pasión—Levi...—Gruño él sin detenerse, sin parar sus caderas, sin frenar a sus labios de beberse mi aliento.

-¡T-Tan profundo!—Grité cuándo su verga volvió a alcanzar aquel sitio frágil—¡A-Ahí! ¡S-Se siente… b-bien!—Le confesé con los ojos cuajados en lágrimas. No podía callarme, no quería callarme. Quería que viese que no necesitaba a nadie más, a ninguna patricia descarada, a nadie más que a mí. Porqué era mi amante, y yo el suyo y me pertenecía tanto cómo él a mí. Porqué no sabía si estaba enamorado de su cuerpo, de su mirada o de su forma de follar, ni tampoco me importaba. Estaba enamorado de mi amante y de todo lo que él conllevaba.

Y me gustaba estar enamorado de mi amante, de celarlo, de arder de rabia cuándo él dirigiese sus ojos a otra persona que no fuese yo, porqué mis ojos sólo eran para él, y ése ardor en el pecho, aplastante y avasallante resultaba hasta adictivo.

Estaba enamorado y aquella madrugada estaba reverenciando con mi cuerpo a mi amante, y aquella verdad, aquella definitiva verdad me llenó de una pasión inmedible, inconmensurable, incontenible hacía él.

Se lo entregué todo, ahí, en mi lecho.

Todo lo que tenía que darle, se lo otorgué aquella noche.

Cuándo él me alzó sobre su cuerpo, y me hizo sentarme sobre su sexo, supe que él estaba tan perdido cómo yo por la forma en la que me miró. Sus ojos verdes estaban convertidos en cristales salinos, y la sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que me dedicó cuándo gemí su nombre al verme, al sentirme de nuevo invadido por él llenó mi corazón romano de una ternura sin igual—¡Mgh! ¡E-Eren! E-Eren, Eren…

Su nombre, por alguna razón no me cansaba de decirlo, de suspirarlo, de gemirlo…

Sostuvo mis caderas y me embistió profundo, lento, antes de incorporarse y mirarme, de mirarme cómo nunca antes y de susurrar contra mis labios algo que me hizo sollozar de placer y felicidad, y de felicidad y de placer—M-mi amor…

Su carne chocando contra la mía, su sudor llenando, cubriendo mi cuerpo, su sexo enterrado en mi ser, su mirada unida a mis ojos y sus labios bebiéndose mis palabras y mi aliento fueron suficientes para conducirme al clímax. Exploté en medio de nuestros cuerpos, muriendo y reviviendo, dejándole hacer a su voluntad lo que quedaba de mí. Me embistió unos segundos más antes de correrse en mi interior, antes de llenarme, antes de superarme y de envolverme entre sus brazos.

-¿Enserio te pusiste celoso de la patricia rubia?

-Es una devoradora de hombres—Dije, ocultándome en su cuello, llenándolo de besos—Además Petra me dijo…

-Lo que fuese que te haya dicho, era mentira—Me dijo, sonriéndome con dulzura—Sólo querían ponerte celoso, lo noté de inmediato.

-Pues lo lograron.

-¿Enserio rechazaste a las patricias por...?

Me incorporé, y aferrando su rostro le miré fijamente—¿Tú qué crees?

Él no respondió.

Simplemente jadeó, sobrecogido y me besó.

Yo tampoco tuve más palabras que decir por el resto de la madrugada.

Solo su nombre. Y con eso me bastó.

 **Continuará.**

 **LO SIENTO.**

 **De verdad a quiénes me lean, siento de todo, todo corazón haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Carajo, sé que no tengo perdón de Juno, pero de verdad espero que esta continuación sea suficiente.**

 **Hoy, por la noche, actualizaré otro de mis fics. Y mañana otros dos. He estado en un paro creativo desde hace tiempo debido a que atravesé por dos pérdidas muy importantes recientemente y he estado teniendo ciertos problemas que me imposibilitaban continuar. Espero de todo corazón, que esto sea suficiente.**

 **Gracias por su paciencia.**

 **Charly-aneki, esto es tuyo. Este fic te pertenece, así cómo mi corazón.**

 **Gracias por todo tu apoyo, hermana mayor.**

 **¡Gracias de verdad!**

 **Con muchísimo cariño, Elisa.**


End file.
